Born to Die
by ShesFromTexas
Summary: It's been a month since the defeat of the Governor and the settlement of Woodbury when Rick finds a used Pregnancy Test belonging to the least expected person.


**This is my first attempt at a FanFic, so bear with me.**

I Knew You Were Trouble

It was like taking in a breath of fresh air during the birth of spring after a two week fever. Or even one after a long heated match of the 'who can hold their breath the longest' game down by the local river. It was the taste of Victory. Kinda like the Kill or be Killed motto every western movie portrayed, staring the rough cowboys and rebellious Indians. The cowboy was always the protagonist who swore on his life he would save the beautiful angel held captive by the antagonist tribe. Morning rose and he's riding through the tents, capping at anything that moved. In the end he saved the girl and promised her the moon and the stars. Yeah, it was somewhat like that, and everybody sure did feel like they saved 'the girl'. But in this 'movie', and she was in the shape and form of a safe haven with barbed wire in front of a bunch of cold cinder blocks that made up the Prison. The twisted turn of events that occurred starting at the very beginning brought people to whom wouldn't have ever known each other together. It was a much needed sign of relief, but the looming presence of the walkers just outside the newly constructed gate made it clear that there was no happy ending to this, just reality.

Almost everybody survived that day, and even the following days that came. As Rick had said it, it because they all had that will to live. It was little bit of hope that burned through everyone, if no cure had come through, then for survival. It came at a cost of course, cuts and scrapes, and even a shot to the shoulder. It was even thought to have made somebody sick. But those said people showed the courage to be willing to go through it all over again if it meant the same outcome.

Two weeks had passed since the governor and his men were defeated. Rick, Daryl and Glenn had agreed that two people on watch was unnecessary. Three weeks after the death of Merlee that Daryl's fit of rage ceased. And finally, four weeks after that Maggie could so much as even mumble the Governors name without feeling violated.

A new group had even taken up residence at the Prison from Woodburry.

The sounds of cocked guns and silverware clinks against glass could be heard throughout the prisons walls. It was what the regular Joe would call dinnertime, as signified by the setting of the sun, giving off one last thrust of light before surrendering under the wooded forest. It was one of the rare times of the day where everybody, inner circle or not, was lively settled in the cell block and common area of tables.

"Well I'd say our men healed quite well," Hershel looked up as the circle of familiar faces followed. Rick and Daryl were standing up a few steps over the stairs, talking amongst themselves. Giving them a faint smile the older man averted his eyes towards the far corner of the common area. Sasha had given her brother a pat on the shoulder before continuing to eat the days rations which consisted of beans and a few small bits of meat put in a bowl spread over the floor. Since the large group had settled in, food was getting scarce and even Daryl with his great hunting skills was wearing down his energy. "How about you son?"

Giving a respectful nod to the man Tyreese spoke up "Quite good, thank you Hershal". Touching his shoulder, the memory of the wound that inhabited it surfaced. It had taken all he had in him to refuse the governor's request of assistance in terminating Rick's group. Sasha was by his side then, though she never exchanged words with her brother, she agreed with his decision. They were people with good means, neither of which would dare hurt another human being. After his stern 'no' Tyreese begin to feel an ominous air over the Governor he hadn't sworn he'd felt before. Suddenly he could see it all come to him. What Andrea meant, 'this place isn't what it seems,' she had warned them. But the look on the Governor's face had been one of disappointment.

"I don't take to kindly to defiance now,"

"Well I'm sorry, but we ain't doing it," not remembering the entirety of their conversation, Tyreese could still almost feel the pain that exploded through his shoulder afterward.

A few hours after that he had jumped in the bus with a group of defenseless people from Woodbury and headed to the safety of the Prison. Hershel had counted fifteen people upon their arrival, Carl, could have rudely sworn he'd seen sixteen. But after a brief introduction and settlement period led by Carol and Beth, the original number had remained. Sizing them from the oldest to the youngest, the two women had reported back to Rick about the possibility that they lived leisurely. Getting their stuff arranged within the cells before Daryl had given his honest opinion to him.

"I get the feelin' non a these people have ever shot a walker b'for," giving the elderly group a look of hopelessness "much less carried a gun".

That was all a solid month ago, as said by Hershel who was the only one seeming to keep track of the days through an old auto insurance companies calendar found just under the Wardens desk. He guestimated the time of year it was based on the slow change of weather that appeared going from almost unbearable heat, to somewhat bearable.

"I think out of all of us," Carl began, seated near Beth who sat next to her father on one end of the round table. "You're the first to get shot at". Everybody had glanced back in expectance of what Tyreese would say at the observation.

"I'm honored!" he chuckled sarcastically at the boy before everybody followed.

Maggie turned her had to Glenn to confirm the false lie the boy made "I'm not so sure about that," just then louder than usual sounds of footsteps in unison made clunk noises over to the common area. Most conversation among the people as a whole had ceased as the two joined in. The elderly, young men, and children alike marveled at them in a respectable manner.

"You forget I exist now or what?" Daryl questioned the boy. Carl refrained from showing to much embarrassment before letting out an 'oh yeah' before Rick spoke.

"Me and Daryl talked it over, and we figured we're going to need to make another supply run" he voice sounding more like a confession then a statement. The inner group looked amongst themselves for confirmation. Scanning the room of familiar faces to newer ones his eyes rested on the inner circle. Hershel spoke to Maggie about the possibility of more nursing equipment and antibiotics while Carol and Beth whispered something about Judith whose was firmly asleep in the arms of the first. Everybody else was busy conversing about the need for more food. It would be the first time anybody would need to go out of what little the comfort of the prison walls gave them and go back to scavenging. "And it's gunna be a big one too,"

"I need a couple people who'd be willing to go," Daryl spoke up again, scuffing one foot closer to Rick. "I'll be leavin' while Rick stays behind".

"We are running low on food" Glenn noted.

"And baby formula" Beth followed, laying a few glances at the baby.

Before continuing, Rick nodded at everybody who made suggestions "Then it's settled". He looked out of one of the three narrow windows of the room, the only remaining presence of the sun was the light and dark hues of purple cascading in.

Michonne uncrossed her arms as she sat across Carl, she was the first to speak. "I'll go"

Seeing as his favorite warrior was volunteering, Carl was quick to suggest himself as well. "Then I wanna go too,"

"No"

"Why not?" Carl's voice had went from one of hopefulness to annoyance at his father's deny. Feeling the tension rise, Daryl eyed the boy.

"If he wants to go, let em," smirking at him, he turned towards Rick, whose body language suggested he was fixing to argue "Don't worry, me and Michonne will be on his ass" .

Rick locked eyes with Hershel before glancing back towards the man to his right and Michonne. "Fine," he was defeated in this argument. "Ya'll head out tomorrow morning"

"We will have a list of things ready for ya'll by then," Maggie smiled in a sign of relief that the love her life wasn't going before heading off in the direction of their cell to get pen and paper ready. Carol huddled Judith closer to her as she carefully got up from her seat and excused herself.

"Wait on us now, Maggie". Then Glenn got up, it was his turn to keep watch outside before their newer addition, Laura became impatient.

Getting his pistol loaded on the table, he gave Rick and Daryl a quick nod "My turn to keep watch". With that he parted for the exit gate as the others made their way towards the cell block.

Beth glanced at her father, then at the women as they walked out of the room, as if pondering on what to do. Carl was still seated on her other side and the angry air that surfaced from him earlier was still very much apparent. She made a mental note to visit him in his cell before bedtime, sure he had issues, but so did she. Some in which she would hope remained secrets onto it was necessary. Hershel too, felt himself being thrown into the turmoil, so he placed his hand on his daughters lap before speaking.

"Why don't you go follow the girls Beth," he spoke "I'm sure they could use your help," following her fathers request, Beth got up and gave Carl a quick smile that he forcibly returned. Rick noted the lack of emotions from his boy, he put his hand on his hips and exchanged a few whispers with Daryl. Following in the direction of the two women she gave one last glance back at a major object of interest. Rick's attention had been back on Carl as Daryl's head slowly turned to face her. Their eyes briefly locked as she turned the corner. He didn't take his eyes off her onto she was out of his sight.

By that point, Sasha and Tyreese had retreated back to their own cells as Michonne had disappeared. That left Rick and Daryl still standing, and Hershel with Carl seated at a table adjacent to two elderly men and a younger woman who conversed with each other. Looking over them, Rick spotted two children sitting near the cell block entrance playing with one of four decks of cards scattered throughout the prison. It was dark at this point and the boys had lit a small candle that had enough light to show shadows casting on the walls.

"Wait Carl," he started, seeing that his son was standing to leave, almost turning his back. Stopping in his tracks, Carl looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"You be good, do you understand me?" without being too obvious, Carl nodded, and they agreed to an unspoken of agreement. He headed off to possibly find Beth, as to continue the conversation they had shared before his father, in his eyes, ruined it.

Giving Rick a quick nod, Daryl stretched his arms while letting out a hitched yawn. "I'm gone hit the sack too," the younger man give his companion the alright, and the older bowed his head. "Gunna need all the rest I can get". Daryl and Hershel didn't speak much, but when they did, it was usually forced small talk the older man gave him concerning various things within the day. It was noted in the back of the elders mind though, that he'd been even more so difficult to speak with lately. Once his footsteps ceased to be immediately heard, Hershel spoke up.

"Can I have a word with you?" he figured now would be a good time to voice his concern since the room had trickled down to them two. The younger man raised his hand as if to signal a stop before walking towards the cell block entrance and grabbing the lit candle the younger boys had left before placing it on the table in front of Hershel.

"What is it?"

"It's about your boy," grabbing his crutches and fiddling with them as a means to keep himself occupied he continued "Now, you know I wouldn't question you. And we have all had our fair share of losses, but Carl…" the last part was said in a more serious tone.

Rick took glances at the older man before sighing "I get where you're going with this, I really do," Carl had been through so much, it was hard to justify his behavior. "And I try talkin' to him, hoping he'd let me in-"

"But it's like talking to a brick wall isn't it?" Hershel chuckled as the memory of the depression that hit his eldest daughter at the death of his late wife surfaced. May they both rest in peace. "Maybe going on this run is a good thing". Nodding in agreement was the only sign of attention Rick gave him before they said a few more words before it was high time Hershel went to his shared cell with Beth and hit the hay. They went their separate ways as Rick headed towards the exit, too deep in thought to notice Laura give him a faint smile as she walk by him. His mind was elsewhere and she was too tired from keeping watch to say anything.

Stepping outside the slab cement, Rick found himself walking towards the side of the prison, by the grass. His son had shot another human being not too long ago, and although he tried to justify it, he should have known better. Within the year, he had changed, still transferring from boyhood to manhood. It would be a very welcomed change if it weren't for Rick's reluctant attitude to admit it wasn't all that good.

Just then a soft crumble noise gave way underneath his feet. Taking his boot off the said object, he bent down to get a better look. Granted the moonlight lit the prisons walls, he still found himself straining before picking it up.

"What the?" it was a thick wrapper, rectangular in shape and relatively small in size. Giving it a quick pinch of the fingers he found its contents to be empty as revealed by the torn up corner. It was just white, and upon further glances, the whole area was littered with small pieces of trash. Rick raised a brow at the sight before determining that, although the world somewhat ended, people were still too lazy to find a trashcan. After Daryl, Michonne and Carl left tomorrow, he was sure to bring out as any people as he could to the site and have a word with them about it.

With another sigh, he got up from his bent position before staring out to the field towards the gates. The moonlight shined off the fence like a white piece of lace on a dark fabric. He couldn't see them, but that didn't mean they weren't there. The walkers with their animalistic mmms and aaahs as they bumped against the fence making low rattling noises. Breaking his thousand mile stare, he did a sloppy about face before heading back inside.

His job was done for the day.

Since the world and the society in which it held had come to a screeching halt, like diamonds and tiaras, telling time had become an almost unnecessary luxury. Early morning to everybody was the distinguished violet line that found its way under the dark night sky. Grabbing his binoculars and studying the area surrounding the gate, Glenn hurriedly left his post on the nearly destroyed watch tower and into the cell block to wake Daryl. Michonne and Carl were already hands on weapons an order away from hopping into the truck.

"Daryl?" nothing "Daryl wake up," there was a ruffle in the sheets followed by silence. Glenn spoke up a little louder while trying to maintain a whisper. "Daryl!". Seeing his sleeping figure as he turned, he felt a need to hurry as he was needed on watch. He grabbed his shoulders in an attempt to shake him awake before a fast movement of a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Fuck off." That was all Daryl remembered saying to him before he fell back asleep. It was awhile later that he squinted his eyes open to see a dark figure looming over the corner of his cell. Michonne had taken up waiting for him to wake as she held onto her katana in both hand. Feeling himself get annoyed he opened his mouth to speak before his eyes shut on him again. It was a quick blink that landed The Children of the Corn by his cot looking down at him impatiently.

"Wake up already Daryl!" he gave the boy a perplexed look before shooting upright. "Finally, we've been waiting on you".

"No time for talkin'" he said to the boy before grabbing his crossbow and counting the arrows. "We gotta head out". Carl growled as he followed him out of the cell.

Michonne and Tyreese were posted up on either side of the cell block entrance as five early birds consisting of the elderly talked amongst themselves. Looking at Tyreese, Daryl noted the man's rifle on his shoulder and made the right assumption that he intended to go too. "Ya'll ready for some walkers?"

Hershel had been with the group of elderly speaking with a man only a few years younger than himself, Don. Out of all the newcomers, he had found himself spending great deals of time with the man. He was also religious, and although catholic, he agreed wholeheartedly with him about the possibility that the epidemic they faced could very well be the Rapture. Given Don's arguementive nature, it was about the only thing they agreed on. Since it was feeling to get cooler, he had voiced his concern about painkiller before Hershel assured him that he had noted it to Carol and Maggie as the made the list.

"Maybe I'm just being a nosy son'bitch, but your daughter been walking around lookin' like she done lost some flowers" Don laughed before his brown eyes met Hershel's.

Assuming he was talking about Maggie, he shook his head saying "You'll have to excuse her for being a married woman," in a joking manner.

"I was talking about that one," his gaze fell upon Beth.

After staying up past bedtime with the two women as they jotted down necessities to the ever growing list, Beth had fallen into a deep slumber the second her head touched the pillow. Her tired eyes searched the cell block before smiling at her father and taking her leave.

Outside, the off white Ford F-150 stood violently turned to face the gate with Carl and Michonne taking their seats on the tailgate. Tyreese and Daryl were handing them large woven sacks that Carol had gave them.

"I found them in the food pantry under a bag of rice," Carol spoke "they could be used for dumping stuff in the truck." Her voice giving off a hint of concern.

"Thanks Carol" Daryl nodded before taking the folded up list from her hand.

"Ya'll be careful you hear me?" she yelled out to Carl and Michonne before they nodded also.

Seeing her wrap her arms around her body in comfort, Daryl placed his hand on her shoulder "Don't get all emotional on me, we'll be back soon" feeling the assurance of his touch, she mumbled an 'alright' before waving to Tyreese and walking inside while passing up Beth. Tyreese already had the passenger door open getting ready to hop in, so Daryl followed him but stopped when he heard the faint sound of his name.

"D-Daryl?" tilting his head, he saw Beth standing a few feet away from him.

"You shouldn't be talkin' to me, girl" turning his eyes back to the truck, he made sure his group was occupied on finding a destination.

"I need to talk to you," Pondering on what to say next, she was shaken to pieces. His darker aged eyes followed her lighter blue ones. "Its important" she trailed off at the last bit, feeling her confidence slip. Her pounding her and the look on his face made it apparent that they didn't speak very much.

"Cain't talk right now, we gotta go" with a swift shuffle of the feet, we walked towards the driver's side of the truck and dismissed her. The tone in his voice hadn't given any hint of wanting to speak again either. With the keys in the ignition, he drove the truck down the bumpy terrain out to the last gate. The dark blue sky getting brighter as it shined off the tinted windows.

Seated in the back, Carl glanced back at the ever shrinking prison and Beth.

She was standing there with her head buried in her palms.

**I honestly wasn't expecting myself to write so much but I did. I know I'm slow to get to points but I'd like to see you go to a petstore and find an iguana and/or turtle. Report back to me on the word slow means then. I would like your feedback very much :)**


End file.
